1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachments for footwear, and particularly to nesting modular elevators for footwear to increase the height of the wearer of the attachments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of various entertainment events such as parades, live shows and concerts, certain athletic events, air shows, etc., generally results in very large crowds in attendance. While many of these events provide tiered seating for attendees, in many instances the venue does not lend itself to seating, and no elevated viewing area is provided. Attendees are reduced to peering around the heads and shoulders of other people in front of them in an attempt to see the performance for which they paid. While many taller people may not find this to be a significant problem, it most certainly is a significant problem for those of shorter stature who are located farther back in the audience. Children who have not yet reached their full adult height also experience this frustration.
There are many instances in the workplace where some additional height is needed for some purpose. An example of such is the case of the drywall mechanic, who installs wallboard in the interior of a structure. As ceilings are generally eight feet above the floor, some additional height is required for the worker to conveniently reach the ceiling for such panel work. While ladders have been used conventionally, they are not particularly convenient due to their bulk and weight, and of course they are completely unsuited for transport to an event, such as a concert or the like. Generally, those in charge of such an event would not allow a ladder or the like to be carried in to the event, even if it were placed at the rear of the crowd so as not to obstruct the view of others. While various tools, such as drywall stilts, have been developed for workers, such devices are not intended for long-term use and do not provide the stability and comfort that a concertgoer would require for standing for a prolonged period of time.
Thus, nesting modular elevators for footwear solving the aforementioned problems are desired.